Pelangi
by ughi
Summary: "Apakah didalam banyak anak-anak?"Sakura terdengar antusias./"Hn.."Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan./"Ini pasti menyenangkan. Aku sungguh tak sabar." Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mendingin apakah ini akan jadi awal yang baik? review please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Pelangi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/family**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

"Aku suka memandang pelangi Mom..."suara lembut gadis kecil bersurai merah muda membuat wanita yang mirip dengan anak itu tersenyum.

"Kau lebih akan senang bila melihatnya di jepang sayang.."respon wanita itu.

Gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu masih menatap langit dengan lukisan nyata beberapa warna yang terlihat indah dan lembut.

"Jika itu di jepang aku akan lebih bahagia jika melihatnya bersama mu Mom juga Daddy."mendengar penuturan anaknya, wanita itu tersenyum miris.

"Jika kelak besar nanti kau kembali ke Jepang ingat ini Daddy mu sudah melupakan mu sudah melupakan kita maka dari itu jangan pernah berharap melihat pelangi bersamanya! Ingat itu sayang."kini waita itu menatap anaknya sedih.

"Tapi.. kenapa Mom...?"gadis kecil itu kebingungan.

"Kelak, kau akan mengerti Sakura..."

-Dua belas Tahun kemudian-

Seorang gadis cantik bersuarai merah muda berjalan menyusuri apartement barunya koper besar berwarna merah marun ia tarik dan ia simpan ke sembarang tempat. Gadis ini menggeliatkan badannya pegal karena penerbangan yang melelahkan dari Paris ke tempat kelahirannya Jepang.

Seperti ingat sesuatu sekarang gadis ini mengaduk tasnya mengelurkan smartphone dari tas itu lalu mengaktifkannya. Segera ia telepon seseorang.

"_Hallo.. sayang kau sudah sampai?"_suara disebrang sana suara yang amat ia rindukan.

"Ya.. mommy aku sangat lelah. Besok aku hanya tinggal masuk sekolah saja bukan?"

"_Ya.., sayang semua perlengkapan mu bisa kau cek dilemari kamarmu, bicara mengenai kamar apa kau suka apartement baru mu?"_gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

"Ya, aku menyukainya mommy.. mom aku lelah aku tidur ya.."

Setelah menelepon , gadis itu segera mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah selesai mandi ia mempunyai niat untuk tidur tapi dikarenakan ia lapar terpaksa ia segera bergegas mencari makanan. Sakura-gadis ini, melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartement miliknya. Saat melirik jam tangannya ia baru sadar jamnya masih jam waktu di Paris. Tapi jika meihat sekeliling pasti hampir malam. Sakura berjalan menyusuri petokoan didepan apartementnya, ia tidak berani berjalan jauh karena ia baru di daerah ini. Ia baru berani berjalan-jalan nanti saat ibunya sampai sesudah menyelesaikan urusannya di Paris dan kembali ke Tokyo.

Ia memasuki sebuah restoran Itali. Segera ia memilih salah satu bangku dan memesan makanan. Sedang asyik menikmati makanannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang sedang menepuk bahunya. Spontan ia menatap seseorang disebelahnya.

"Nona.. saya sudah menunggu anda dari tadi."ujar seseorang, Pria berambut mangkuk dan beralis tebal.

"Maaf.., anda siapa?"Sakura semakih heran.

"Maaf, atas kelancangan saya tanpa memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu. Saya Lee pelayan keluarga Uchiha saya ditugaskan menjemput anda. Anda baru pulang dari luar negeri bukan?"mendengar pertanyaan pria itu Sakura mengengguk perlahan.

"Saya memang benar baru pulang dari Paris, tapi Uchiha?"Sakura mulai kebingungan.

"Paris? Bukannya London ya? Sepertiya saya yang salah dengar. Tolong nona ikut saya sekarang Tuan muda Uchiha dan Tuan muda Namikaze sudah menunggu anda. Saya mohon nona, saya bisa dipecat jika membuat mereka lama menunggu."terang Lee panjang lebar.

"Taapii..."Sakura kehabisan kata karena Lee seperti menyerobotnya untuk berbicara.

"Anda tahu sendiri bagaimana marahnya Tuan muda Uchiha kan nona? Saya pasti bisa di pecat, jika saya dipecat saya nanti makan apa. Saya nanti tidak bisa menyekolahkan adik saya. Apalagi Tuan muda sangat tempramental nona, tolong jangan mempersulit saya. Saya sudah menunggu anda dua jam." Lee mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Sakura iba dan serbasalah. Sakura menyudahi makan malamnya dengan mengelap mulutnya.

"Baiklah.. ayoo, jika itu membuatmu aman."jawabnya pasrah

Sakura mengikuti Lee dari belakang iamemasuki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sekarang mobil ini sudah membawanya masuk ke sebuah perumahan mewah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Lee yang sedang menyetir menatap smenjawab.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kediaman Uchiha nona. Rumahnya itu didepan."Lee menunjuk sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisonal jepang.

Mobil hitam itu memasuki area parkinran halaman rumah itu. Lee membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk.

"Lee, mengapa menjemput Karin lama sekali?"suara dingin memenuhi ruangan saat Lee dan sakura masuk.

"Maaf, tapi nona Karin sudah sampai dengan selamat."jawab Lee seadanya.

"_Karin?"_batin Sakura.

Sekarang dihadapan Sakura berdiri dua orang lelaki tampan yang terlihat gusar.

"Teme, kenapa Karin terlihat berbeda lebih cantik."salah satu lelaki berambut durian memperhatikannya intens. Lalu memegang rambut Sakura.

"Karin, kenapa rambutmu merah muda."

"Plak" Sakura spontan menampar lelaki itu. Semua orang diruangan ini terkejut seketika.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menyentuhku!"ujar Sakura dingin.

"Dia bukan Karin, bodoh kau dobe. Lee aku perlu penjelasanmu."sekarang lelaki berambut dark blue menatap Lee tajam.

**...**

"Oh, jadi Lee salah mengenali orang. Dia mengira karin berambut merah muda bukan merah."ujar Naruto mengerti. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk dan memulai menyelesaikan permasalahan.

"Jadi, nama mu Haruno Sakura?"tanya Naruto.

"Hai.."Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto dan teman disebelahku ini Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Oh... ini orang yang Lee katakan sangat kejam. Pantas saja dari tadi bicara seperlunya dan sangat angkuh."_batin sakura.

"Hei.. hei.. Sakura-san jangan menatap teme seperti itu, kau terpesona kepadanya bukan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedang mengira-ngira setelah ini apakah Uchiha-san akan memecat Lee-san atau tidak."jawab sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Whahaha..."Naruto tertawa seketika. "Mengapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja, Lee-san mengatakan bahwa Uchiha-san sangat menakutkan, apakah itu benar Uchiha-san?"tanya Sakura ala kadarnya. Lee yang sedang berdiri didekat Sasuka memantung ketakutan.

Sasuke, melebarkan kelopak matanya lalu mendecih.

"Jika itu benar, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan kau dobe, ingat sepupumu."sahut Sasuke. Naruto diam dan baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau benar Sasu-teme, sebaiknya aku mengirimkan e-mail untuk dia. Selalu saja merepotkan."Naruto segera mengambil smartphone dari sakunya.

"Jadi urusan ku, dengan kalian sudah selesai bukan? Dan, adakah seseorang ini yang bersedia mengantarku pulang?"Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan ekspresi terlihat lelah.

"Ini, kesalahan saya Sakura-san, biar saya antar anda pulang."ujar Lee.

"Tidak perlu."sekarang Sasuke mengintrupsi Lee. "Biarkan dia pulang sendiri."

"Cih.."Sakura mendengus kesal. "Jika aku bukan baru disini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot meminta untuk diantarkan pulang Tuan Muda Uchiha."Sakura menekankan kata Tuan Muda Uchiha.

"Kau."Sasuke terlihat menahan kemarahannya saat menatap Sakura."Lee, antarkan Nona Muda Haruno ini pulang."Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura tadi.

Lee pun mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan segera pergi saat Sakura dan Lee mulai menjauhi ruangan itu terdingar sayup-sayup kalimat.

"Setidaknya kreatif sedikit Uchiha-san."suara lembut nan menyebalkan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, jangan harap dia bisa berbicara seenaknya seperti itu."ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Oh.. kau berharap bertemu dengannya lagi Sasuke teme?"timpal Naruto.

"Diam kau!"Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Hei, Sasuke urusan Karin bagaimana?"

**To be continue**

Belum, selesai dengan fanfic yang satu udah ngepost fanfic lagi aja.. heheh gomen-ne, ughi hanya berharap fanfic ini tidak akan lebih dari lima chapter. Hope you like it. Keep or delete? Please review kalau review lebih dari lima ughi lanjut deeh.. (mengancam).

See yaaa =))


	2. Chapter 2

**Pelangi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/family**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

Lee pun mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan segera pergi saat Sakura dan Lee mulai menjauhi ruangan itu terdingar sayup-sayup kalimat.

"Setidaknya kreatif sedikit Uchiha-san."suara lembut nan menyebalkan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, jangan harap dia bisa berbicara seenaknya seperti itu."ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Oh.. kau berharap bertemu dengannya lagi Sasuke teme?"timpal Naruto.

"Diam kau!"Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Hei, Sasuke urusan Karin bagaimana?"

**-Dua-**

Pagi harinya Sakura sudah bergegas pergi kesekolah barunya. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bis dekat apartementnya. Setelah sampai didepan halte itu sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat dipinggir Sakura. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak tertarik tak mengacuhkan orang di dalam mobil itu. Seorang pemuda tampan bermata hazel tersenyum kearahnya dan menyapanya. Sakura masih belum menyadari pemuda itu.

"Sakura-chan?"seru pemuda itu. Sakura menatap pemuda itu.

"Sasori-nii? Apa kabar?"senyuman menghiasi bibir gadis itu.

"Baik, aku mencarimu. Mebuki-obasan menyuruh ku mengantarmu ke sekolah."terang Sasori.

"Begitukah? Arigatou, niisan merepotkan mu kalau begitu."Sakura mengikuti Sasori lalu masuk kedalam mobil."Aku harap tidak mengganggu jadwal kuliah mu."

"Lie.. hari ini kelasku mendapat kan jam siang hari."Sasori tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana, kabar gadis mu Niisan? Kalau tidak salah Shion bukan?"goda Sakura.

"Kami, sudah berakhir. Dia lebih memilih pangeran sekolahnya."jawab Sasori enteng.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."Sakura terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak..tidak, kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu Sakura, kemarin dia mengajak ku kembali bersama. Dia salah paham dengan pangeran sekolahnya."Sasori terkekeh geli.

"Salah paham? Apakah kau menerimanya kembali Niisan?"

"Aku, masih memikirkannya."Sasori memutar kemudinya.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau tarik ulur. Bila dia benar-benar sayang padamu, tentunya dia takkan rela kau lepas darinya."Sakura menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Hai.. sepupuku yang lucu sudah besar rupanya."ejek Sasori.

"Hei, kita hanya berbeda dua tahun ingat itu."Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sasori gemas.

"Hahaha... aku tahu itu."Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasori tajam tanda tak terima.

"Mommy, bilang sekolah ku dulu itu sekolah mu, berarti aku satu sekolah dengan Shion benar. Apalagi aku dengannya seumuran."

"Yap, aku hampir lupa memberitahui mu akan hal itu. Benar sekali, sepertinya dia akan mengenalmu mengingat kalian sempat bertemu dipesta ulang tahunku beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Aku pikir juga begitu."Sakura menganggukan kepalanya."Tunggu, berarti aku akan satu sekolah dengan mantan kekasih mantan kekasihmu benar? Hei, kau harusnya tahu siapa orang itu bukan?"Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?Dia bukan mantan kekasih, mantan kekasihku. Dia, adik sahabatku. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sebenarnya, aku juga yang dulu terlalu cuek kepada Shion. Sampai akhirnya Shion salah paham dengan kebaikan adik sahabatku itu, dan menganggapnya serius. Padahal sebenarnya, akulah yang menyuruh adik sahabatku itu, menjaganya selama aku sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahku."

"Waw... miris sekali cerita mu Sasori-niisan, memang siapa sih pemuda itu?"

"Pemuda yang mana, maksudmu?"

"Adik, sahabat mu."jelas sakura.

"Saat aku ulang tahun, kau bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi kan? Dia adiknya Uchiha Itachi."Sasori dan Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Uchiha?"gumam Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura sudah sampai. Selamat belajar dan semangat hai?"Sasori mengacak rambut sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal lalu turun dari mobil Sasori.

"Arigatou, Niisan.. Jaa!"Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan kepergian Sasori.

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Murid-murid menatapnya penasaran, ia ingat pesan ibunya untuk menemui wali kelasnya diruang guru. Saat yang tepat dimana ia harus menanyakan pada siapa ruang guru berada. Rambut jabrik berwarna orange menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Namikaze-san.. "tegur Sakura sembari mendekati Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau sekolah disini. Aku tidak menyangka, mungkinkah ini takdir?"Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya dimanakah ruang guru, apakah itu tidak merepotkan mu Namikaze-san?"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Naruto, Naruto-kun! Bila kau memanggil ku Naruto-kun dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkan mu ke ruang guru."ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hai.., Naruto-kun."Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo, aku antarkan mu keruang guru."Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. Perlakuan ini membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Naruto-kun, tangan mu."ujar Sakura. Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya sambil tersenyum malu.

Setelah tahu dimana kelasnya, ia menerima kunci loker dari wali kelasnya. Hatake Kakashi, Sakura perlu mengingat nama itu. Naruto sudah lebih dahulu pergi setelah mereka tiba didepan ruang guru. Sakura melangkah kan kakinya menuju loker baru miliknya. Selalu saja dia tidak menyadari seseorang disebelahnya sedang menatapnya.

"Hm..."seseorang berdeham disebelah Sakura. Sakura tetap tidak mengindahkan suara itu.

"Sakura-san..."barulah Sakura menatap arah suara itu.

"Shion-san, aku tahu itu kau."Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Aku melihat mu diantar oleh Sasori-kun.."Shion terlihat kikuk.

"Tepat sekali, aku sudah tahu semua tentang kalian dari Sasori-nii. Hanya tunjukanlah bahwa kau sungguh kepadanya Shion-san."ujar Sakura menasehati.

"Arigatou, kau tidak marah aku sudah menyakiti sepupumu?"

"Untuk apa? Itu masalah kalian, selama tidak merugikan ku. Untuk apa aku ikut marah kepadamu, sungguh tidak ada gunanya."Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Wah.. kau baik sekali Sakura-san, kau masuk kelas apa?"

"Kelas III-B, kau tahu dimana itu"tanya Sakura.

"Tepat, disebelah kelas ku. Ayo kita pergi bersama."ujar Shion.

"Arigatou, Shion-san."

"Tidak usah sungkan, jika ada keperluan kau bisa bertanya kepadaku."

"Pasti, aku tak akan sungkan."

"Sampai, disini ya Sakura-chan. Tak apa aku memanggilmu begitu?"Shion mengulaskan senyum padanya.

"Yap, Shion-chan. Sampai ketemu istirahat. Sepertinya aku butuh teman."Sakura tersenyum manis, Shion mengangguk menanggapi sakura.

Mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Saat masuk ruangan kelas, Sakura merasa tak asing melihat seseorang lelaki sedang duduk dipojok dengan komik menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya tak asing bagi Sakura. Sakura memilih duduk didepan lelaki itu, karena melihat bangku itu kosong. Seorang lelaki blonde masuk, dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sakura.

"Sakuraa-chan, memang benarkan ini takdir sekarang kita sekelas."Seru lelaki itu sambil berhambur mendekati Sakura. Sakura tersenyum canggung, karenanya.

"Ish... berisik kau dobe!"terdengar suara dibelakang tubuh Sakura, suara menyebalkan dan tak asing terdengarnya. Naruto menyimpan tasnya dibangku sebelah Sakura. Lalu, menghampiri seseorang dibelakang.

"Sasuke, lihat Sakura sekarang sekelas dengan kita."Sakura bisa mendengar itu. Sekarang Sakura bisa mendengar bangku mendecit-bergeser dibelakangnya. Dia sudah merasakan seseorang sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ohayou, Nona Muda Haruno. Tidak kusangkaa biisa bertemu lagi disini. Bukan kah artinya setiap hari kita akan bertemu?"suara itu terdengar mengerikan bagi Sakura, dan Sakura tak mau ia disangka bernyali ciut.

"Hai, Tuan Muda Uchiha."Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Sekarang Sakura dapat jelas melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke._"Masa bodoh mau setampan apapun dia aku tetap tak suka padanya."_batinnya.

"Sepertinya hari yang indah akan menjadi lebih indah karena kehadiranmu."Sakura menyeringai menantang.

"Wow... Kau, berani juga menantang ku Haruno!"Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat jelas mata hijau yang menusuk dan mendamaikan hatinya.

"Cukup ini sudah kelewatan."Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Aw... kau"Sasuke menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

"Apaa?"tantang Sakura.

"STOP!"Naruto mengintrupsi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua pun sadar lalu saling membuang muka.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian saling membenci? Teme mengalahlah pada wanita."ucapan Naruto ditanggapi dengusan oleh sasuke.

"Dan, Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau jangan menantang seorang pria. Bagaimanapun, tenaga mu takkan cukup melawannya."Naruto mencoba menengahi. Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu duduk kembali kebangkunya.

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Semua murid sudah masuk kelas dan siap untuk belajar.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu setelah masuk kelas Sakura-chan?"Shion dan Sakura kini sudah duduk disebuah bangku dikantin sekolah.

"Begitulah, kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha, ke-kenapa?"Shion terlihat gugup mendengar kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu kenapa kau gugup?"Sakura menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Shion. _"Saat aku ulang tahun, kau bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi kan? Dia adiknya Uchiha Itachi."_Sakura mengingat kalimat Sasori yang tertunda tadi pagi.

"Tunggu, apakah Uchiha sasuke pangeran disekolah ini?"Sakura bertanya dengan menyelidik.

"Bisa, dibilang begitu."Shion tersenyum canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Aah..."Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan melipat tangannya didepan dada."Shion, aku sungguh tak peduli apapun yang dulu terjadi antara kau dan Uchiha."ucap Sakura tenang. Shion menatap Sakura sekarang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menanyakan orang itu?"

"Aku tidak suka kepadanya, ini bukan karena masalah mu. Tapi, dia selalu mencari masalah dengan ku. Sebelum aku masuk sekolah ini aku sudah bertemu dengannya juga Naruto."jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"Shion penasaran.

Sakura menceritakan insiden yang terjadi kemarin pada Shion. Shion mengerti dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Mau tahu apa yang lebih kejam yang pernah dia lakukan?"

"Apa?"Sakura antusias.

"Ada seorang gadis, kalau tidak salah namanya Kin. Dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, hingga hampir setiap istirahat membawakan bekal untuknya. Setiap Sasuke latihan basket selalu setia datang menunggu hingga membawakan air untuknya. Hingga pada akhirnya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kami semua mengira, Kin akan diterima karena dia itu sangat manis dan menarik."Shion menjeda ceritanya.

"Lalu?"Sakura tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Sasuke, menolaknya ditempat. Bodohnya Kin, menyatakan cinta di saat selesai tanding basket. Dia tidak memperkirakan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia ditolak."

"Jahat sekali.."ujar sakura terdengar prihatin. Shion mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke beralasan, dia sudah cukup memberi ruang untuk Kin. Dia menerima apa yang diberikan Kin sebagai bentuk menghargai. Karena dia pikir, dia tidak mau menyakiti dirinya dan membohongi Kin tentang perasaannya."

"Pintar sekali mencari alasan, lalu kabar Kin setelah itu bagaimana"

"Pindah sekolah."

"Separah itu kah?"Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Shion tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, dia masih punya sisi baik. Aku dulu sempat salah paham padanya, dia jadi sangat baik kapadaku. Dia mendengarkan dan melaksanakan pesan Sasori-kun dengan baik."

"Aku sempat mendengar hal itu dari Sasori-nii."Sakura mengangguk."Tetap saja aku tak mau dekat dengannya. Menurutku orang semacam dia tidak cocok dengan ku."ujar Sakura sambil menerawang kedepan.

Pelajaran telah selesai, Sakura sekarang sedang diam didepan gerbang menunggu Sasori menjemputnya._"Ddrrrtt_"Sakura merasakan handphone disakunya bergetar.

"Moshi, moshi.. Sasori-nii dimana?"

"_Maafkan aku, tak bisa menjemput dosen ku mengadakan praktikum mendadak."_

"Tidak masalah kalau begitu, aku bisa naik taksi."Sakura mencoba santai.

"_Tidak perlu, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mengantarmu dia sudah setuju dia.."_Sakura tak sempat mendengar ucapan Sasori karena seseorang sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau, sungguh merepotkan Haruno."ujarnya keyus.

"_Sakura, kau masih disana?"_

"Nanti aku menghubungimu lagi Sasori-nii."Sakura memasukan Smartphonenya kedalam saku dan menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Biar aku naik taksi saja."Sakura berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu. Tangan Sakura langsung ditarik. Sekarang lelaki itu sudah menyeretnya keparkiran dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil sport hitamnya.

"Uchiha no baka, sakit bodoh."Sakura meringis kesakitan. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke sudah memaksa Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya menutup pintunya.

Sakura memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit kemerahan.

"Apakah sakit?"Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

"Dasar lelaki kasar."ujar Sakura."Ssh.. auw sakit baka."Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Sementara yang ditatapnya melepaskan tangan sakura, dan mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraannya.

"Setidaknya, ucapkan maaf."sindir Sakura.

"Gomen.."Sasuke mengucapkan dengan malas dan suara kecil.

"Untung telinga ku tajam. Baik kali ini aku maafkan Uchiha."Sakura mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya untuk menghindari obrolan dengan Sasuke.

"Besok aku yang menjemputmu, itu yang Sasori pesankan."ujarnya terdengar dingin.

"Tidak, terimakasih aku bisa naik bus."

"Sasori bilang kau buta arah, apalagi kau baru disini."ujar sasuke.

"Tidak.. tidak, aku malas berdekatan denganmu."ujar Sakura asal. Sasuke menyisikan mobilnya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau, mau mati hei Uchiha."Sakura kesal.

"Turun!"sahut Sasuke memerintah.

"Apaa?"Sakura terkejut.

"Bukannya kau tak mau berdekatan dengan ku? Sekarang turun!"ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Tapii..."Sakura kesil, karena sama keras kepala dengan Sasuke ia pun keluar dan membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dan berjalan entah kemana.

"Bodoh..."Sasuke bergumam sambil memandang Sakura berjalan yang mulai menjauh.

**To Be Continue**

**author, gak bisa bilang banyak selain ARIGATOU... keep review, author juga berharap kalian selalu tersenyum saat membaca fanfic ini special thank's buat**

**kiki takajo/mia/hazekeiko/hanazono .9**

**semoga readers yg lain juga review yaa.. author sedih udah buat maksimal tapi sepi.. kritik dan saran nya yaaa ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Pelangi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/family**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

"Tidak.. tidak, aku malas berdekatan denganmu."ujar Sakura asal. Sasuke menyisikan mobilnya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau, mau mati hei Uchiha."Sakura kesal.

"Turun!"sahut Sasuke memerintah.

"Apaa?"Sakura terkejut.

"Bukannya ku tak mau berdektan dengan ku? Sekarang turun!"ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Tapii..."Sakura kesal, karena sama keras kepala dengan Sasuke ia pun kelur dana membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

"Bodoh..."Sasuke bergumam sambil memandang Sakura berjalan yang mulai menjauh.

**-Tiga-**

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh, menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar membenci Uchiha angkuh itu!"Sakura menggerutu kesal.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada ditaman. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, ia duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah danau.

"Lebih indah jika ada pelangi disini."Sakura menatap danau didepannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dddrrtt"Sakura menatap smartphonenya, sebuah nomer tak dikenal.

"Moshi, moshi.."ujar Sakura.

"_Dimana kau Haruno?"_ujar suara di sebrang sana. Mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Ini siapa? Sepertinya anda salah sambung tuan."klik Sakura mematikan panggilannya dan mengnonaktifkan handphonenya.

Sakura merasakan seseorang sudah duduk disebalahnya. Sakura tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Menurut Sakura dia malas untuk berbasa-basi.

"Kau, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang."terdengar suara berat disebelahnya. Sakura melirik orang disebelahnya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud anda tuan."Sakura mengadahkan pandangannya kelangit.

"Kau, mengingatkan ku pada anak ku. Sekarang dia mungkin sudah seumuran dengan mu."ujarnya lagi.

"..."Sakura diam tak bersuara. Dia memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"orang disebelahnya terlihat penasaran.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Haruno!"terdengar suara kesal, membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apalagi Uchiha?"Sakura terdengar malas. Sementara pria disebelahnya memandang Sakura seperti sedang berpikir.

Kini Sasuke berjalan mendekati bangku yang diduduki Sakura. Lalu ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa. Pria yang tadi duduk disebelah mereka memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu saat melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin lama hilang karena ditarik paksa Sasuke.

"Haruno?"gumam orang itu.

-(_)-

"Sebenarnya apa sih mau mu Uchiha?"lirih Sakura. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin mengantarkan mu pulang."ucapnya ringan. Sasuke sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Sakura terpaksa memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengusirku heh Uchiha?"ejek Sakura.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Hanya turuti saja Haruno."ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal, mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Sakura. Sesungguhnya ia benci diperintah. Sasuke melirik gadis disebelahnya, ia bisa melihat gestur tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya gadis ini benar-benar kesal.

Kini mobil yang dinaiki mereka sedang melewati jalan raya lenggang dengan sepanjang jalan dihiasi pohon cemara. Indah, mungkin itu yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Gadis ini sungguh cinta keindahan alam, hal terkecil apapun selalu ia perhatikan. Ia selalu bepikir bahwa alam didunia ini selalu indah bila dilihat dari manapun. Sudut bibir gadis ini tertarik keatas, jika yang duduk disebelahnya bukan orang yang disebalinya mungkin ia kini tengah berceloteh ria mengenai pepohonan indah yang ia lihat ditaman-taman di Paris.

"Seingatku, saat Sasori-nii mengantarku ke sekolah, tidak melewati tempat ini."ujar Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Setiap akhir bulan aku harus mengunjungi Panti Asuhan. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk mampir sebentar kesana. Aku sudah membuat janji pada pihak panti bahwa jadwal kunjungan bulan ini, hari ini pukul satu siang."Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

"Waktu mu lima belas menit lagi untuk sampai disana Uchiha! Aku harap kau mempercepat laju kendaraanmu jika tak ingin terlambat."

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi kesana?"tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak sama sekali, kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

-( _)-

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini sedang memasuki sebuah halaman yang lumayan luas dengan sebuah plang besar bertuliskan Rumah Pelangi. Layaknya panti asuhan biasanya didepan halaman terdapat taman bermain. Halaman panti ini sangat hijau. Banyak pepohonan besar yang gagah berdiri tegak dihalaman. Banyak bunga indah yang tumbuh diperkarangan panti. Sakura dan Sasuke pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju panti.

"Apakah didalam banyak anak-anak?"Sakura terdengar antusias.

"Hn.."Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan. Aku sungguh tak sabar."

Sakura dan Sasuke melangkah masuk menuju bangunan tua bercat nila tersebut. Walau bangunan ini terbilang sudah tua, tapi bisa dilihat bangunan ini masih kokoh dan kuat. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ibu ketua panti ini. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar mereka pun mulai berkeliling masuk ke kamar-kamar anak-anak panti. Memang sudah rutin Sasuke melakukan ini karena biasanya setiap awal bulan keluarga Uchiha akan mengirimkan dana untuk membantu kelancaran panti ini.

Mereka sudah sampai di ruangan satu, ruangan khusus balita. Saat pertama kali mereka memasuki ruangan ini mereka disambut bayi-bayi manis dan menggemaskan didalam. Ada yang tidur, ada juga yang bermain, tapi untuk bayi dibawah usia dua tahun tangan mereka terangkat saat melihat orang dewasa didepan mereka, mereka seakan berbicara 'gendong aku'. Ruangan ini cukup luas sekitar lima ranjang untuk bayi, setiap ranjang berisi dua bayi. Dan enam ranjang untuk anak diatas dua tahun, satu ranjang berisi dua anak. Ada sekitar empat lemari pakaian dan beberapa rak meyimpan mainan dan dot bayi.

"Manis sekali, bolehkah aku menggendong mereka?"Sakura terdengar antusias dan bertanya pada pengurus panti yang sedang mengantar mereka.

"Maaf sekali anda tidak bisa."ujarnya menyesal.

"Ke.. kenapa?"Sakura terdengar heran.

"Kau, tak bisa Haruno ini peraturannya."sekarang Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan Uchiha!"Sakura mendengus jengkel, ia menekuk wajahnya seketika.

Setelah mengunjungi ruang satu mereka berlanjut mengunjungi ruangan dua. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan Satu hanya penghuni disini rata-rata mereka anak kelas satu hingga kelas tiga sekolah dasar yang menghuni ruangan ini. Sasuke memutuskan kunjungannya selesai diruangan ini karena banyak urusan lain yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hai, nama mu siapa tampan?"Sakura mendekati seorang anak lelaki yang sedang mewarnai diatas kasurnya kalau dilihat anak ini berumur sekitar enam tahunan.

"Sanosuke."jawab anak itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku mewarnainya.

"Kau mahir menggmbar ya? Ini aku punya lolipop, mau tidak?"Sakura menyodorkan lolipop jeruk pada anak itu.

"Terimakasih.."anak itu mengambil lolipop yang Sakura berikan, sekarang anak itu tersenyum pada sakura.

"Kita pulang Haruno."Sasuke tadi sempat meninggalkan Sakura katanya akan mengurus sesuatu. Kini ia sudah dibelakang Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang.

-(_)-

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menaiki mobil, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah jauh meninggalkan panti asuhan.

"Uchiha, aku masih penasaran. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggendong mereka?"rasa gengsi bertanya dihatinya tidak menyurutkan rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Dulu saat aku masih kelas enam, ibuku selalu mengajakku rutin setiap bulan ke panti ini. Suatu hari ibu ku menggedong balita perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan. Tapi setelah itu, balita ini tidak ingin turun dari gendongan ibuku."terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Souka, aku mengerti mereka kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang. Menyedihkan sekali mereka. Sepertinya aku harus senantiasa bersyukur akan hal ini. Jadi ingat aku belum menelpon mommy hari ini."Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk hari ini Uchiha. Aku tak akan melupakan pengalaman ini sungguh."Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sasuke telihat salah tingkah karenanya.

"Hn."itu kata andalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akan ia ucapkan.

-(_)-

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai didepan apartemen Sakura. Setelah mobil Sasuke sampai Sakura segera turun dari mobil Sasuke tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Sakura segera masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya dan menaiki elevator menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia berada di dalam elevator sendiri. Saat elevator sudah sampai dilantai apartemennya pintu elevatorpun terbuka. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mobil rambut seperti Naruto sudah akan masuk elevator. Tapi saat Sakura akan keluar melalu arah kiri, ia akan masuk lewat arah kanan. Lalu Sakura bergeser ia pun tak sengaja ikut bergeser sehingga diantara mereka tak ada yang berhasil masuk ataupun keluar elevator. Akhirnya mereka berduapun diam lalu berpandangan tak sengaja, hingga tawa lelaki tersebut memecahkan keheningn diantara mereka.

"Maaf, menyusahkan mu."ujar lelaki itu. "Silakan."lelaki itu memberinya tempat untuk keluar dari elevator.

"Terimakasih."Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Saat berada didepan apartemennya ia sedikit heran dengan apartemennya yang sedikit terbuka. Saat tahu seseorang di dalam ia mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Sedang apa kau di apartemenku? Bukankah kau harusnya berada di Paris?"Sakura memandang orang itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pelangi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/family**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

"Maaf, menyusahkan mu."ujar lelaki itu. "Silakan."lelaki itu memberinya tempat untuk keluar dari elevator.

"Terimakasih."Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Saat berada didepan apartemennya ia sedikit heran dengan apartemennya yang sedikit terbuka. Saat tahu seseorang di dalam ia mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Sedang apa kau di apartemenku? Bukankah kau harusnya berada di Paris?"Sakura memandang orang itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

**-Empat-**

"Sambutan itu bukan yang ku harapkan, sayang."ujar orang itu.

"Cih, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu sungguh memuakan."Sakura melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal biru lautnya, ia segera melenggang masuk tanpa mengacuhkan orang itu.

"Hey, aku ini kekasihmu ingat itu!"ujar orang itu geram.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap orang itu.

"Aku, masih normal oke? Aku tak pernah menerimamu menjadi kekasihku."tungkasnya tegas.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu Sakura."orang itu masih teguh pendirian.

"Sadarlah, rasa yang kau miliki hanya sebatas rasa sayang untuk sahabat! Jangan salah mengartikan!"Sakura sangat kesal.

"Taapi... sakura..."

"Aku, mohon Kimi pulanglah! Kau seorang perempuan, belum jelas kah itu?" Sakura terlihat gusar.

" Kau, salah aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki Sakura. Nama asliku Kimimaru, kau tahu itu Sakura."

"Cukup, aku mohon pergi jangan menemuiki lagi aku mohon!"Sakura lemas duduk di sofa.

Kimimaru memeluk Sakura hangat.

"Aku minta maaf karena berbohong padamu, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Saat aku dulu mendekati mu dan menyamar menjadi wanita sebagai kimi aku selalu merasa bersalah. Saat aku ingin jujur rasa nyaman berada di dekatmu membuat ku takut untuk aku tak bisa berada didekatmu lagi. Saat itu aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Untuk apa kau berpura-pura menjadi Kimi? Sahabat yang sangat ku sayangi?"Sakura mulai sesegukan.

"Aku, ditantang menjadi perempuan oleh teman ku, karena mereka menganggap aku tak peka terhadap perasaan perempuan. Saat malam tahun baru di dekat menara eifel saat itu aku ditantang menjadi perempuan. Saat itu aku melihatmu, kau sungguh menarik hingga aku tak sadar sudah mendekatimu dengan pakaian perempuan. Dan, berakhir dengan kesalah pahaman tak jelas."jelas Kimimaru panjang lebar.

"Tapi, aku selalu melihat mu sebagai sosok Kimi, bukan Kimimaru."

"Tetap saja aku lelaki Sakura, aku mohon kembalilah padaku. Bukan sebagai sosok sahabat tapi kekasih Sakura."ujar Kimimaru dengan lembut dan meyakinkan.

"Pulanglah, aku lelah aku mohon!"Sakura melepas dekapan Kimimaru.

"Baik, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura!" Kimimaru bangkit mengecup sekilas dahi Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi ini terkejut dengan aksi lelaki itu. Kimimaru pun pergi keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bimbang.

-(_)-

Pagi hari, ia mendapat pesan bahwa ibunya baru bisa pulang ke Tokyo dua hari lagi. Itu berarti ia harus menunggu sendiri dirumah selama dua hari. Pagi ini ia terlihat kacau. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini menyisir dan menggelung rambutnya kebelakang mengekspos leher jenjangnya. Setelah memekai seragam rapih ia melepas gelungan rambutnya agar rambut lurusnya terlihat bergelombang. Ia memastikan diri didepan cermin ia keluar apartemen dan berjalan keluar gerbang apartemennya. Perkiraannya tepat seorang lelaki tampan sudah menunggunya tanpa membawa mobil mewahnya. Ia, harus melaksanakan rencananya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatkau tanpa mobil mu itu." Ujar Sakura membuat seseorang disebelahnya heran.

"Kau gadis yang aneh."

"Lebih mengasikan jika naik kereta bawah tanah bukan?"

"Ada apa denganmu, tumben kau bersikap manis?"

"Aku memang manis, kau baru menyadarinya hem? Aku sangat merindukan Jepang."

"Selama itukah kau meninggalkan Jepang?"

"Sekitar dua belas tahun."

"Hn.."

"Jadi, mau tidak kau menemaniku, pulang sekolah?"

"Heh? Menemanimu apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Hah... baik aku tidakakan berpura-pura lagi."Sakura mulai geram.

"Aku, sudah mengira tadi kau hanya berpura-pura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Selama dua hari ini, tolong jauhkan aku dari apartemen ku kumohon.." sakura memelas.

"Kenapa harus aku?"Sasuke malas.

"Aku takut teman ku dari Paris medatangi ku lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin sahabat, ah bukan mantan sahabat ku dari Paris ada di apartemen ku dia menerorku untuk menjadi kekasihnya aku takut menemuinya."

"Apa, urusannya dengan ku?"

"Aku takut, karena aku tahu dia sudah bertunangan."jelas Sakura.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura malas.

"Sembunyikan aku, cukup dua hari ini saja.. aku mohon..."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, sementara Sakura tersenyum puas.

-(_)-

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai disekolah, sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya saat menjemput Sakura, ia sudah memperkiraan gosip yang akan menyebar di sekolahnya. Sesampai digerbang pun mereka langsung berpisah.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, sementara Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya berkumpul sebentar dengan teman-temannya. Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk. Merasa bosan ia mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dari sakunya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ia memainkan game di handphonenya. Karena terlalu asyik main game ia tidak sadar seseorang dihadapannya sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tenang dengan sesekali tersenyum simpul.

"Kau, ekspresif sekali ya saat bermain game."ujar orang itu akhirnya.

"Berhenti menggangguku Naruto."jawab Sakura sambil tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada benda tipis berlayar lima inci ditangannya. Orang di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Naruto? Semirip itu kah kami?"ujar orang itu lagi.

"Kami?"Sakura mengumam heran.

Sakura menghentikan permainannya dan menatap orang didepannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat memandang orang didepannya. Dia bukan naruto, dia orang yang Sakura temui di elevator.

"Kau? Si elevator?"ujar Sakura spontan membuat orang dihadapannya tertawa kencang.

Sekarang orang itu mengacak poni Sakura. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke memasuki ruangan kelas. Sasuke terlihat bosan melihat kembaran sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tak nyaman melihat Sakura sedang mengobrol akrab dengan lelaki lain.

"Siapa kau seenaknya, mengacak poniku?"Sakura merapihkan poninya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau, tetap cantik meskipun sedang kesal."ujar lelaki itu, membuat Sakura cengo dan mendengus sebal.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan seperti biasa datar, dan duduk dibangkunya tepat dibelakang Sakura.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kesini Menma?"tanya Sasuke malas.

"Hanya menyampaikan pesan. Naruto, hari ini tidak masuk. Kemarin ia terlalu banyak makan ramen dengan berakhir keluar masuk kamar mandi."ucap Menma panjang lebar.

"Mengucapkan sakit saja, kau harus menyusunnya menjadi cerita."komentar Sakura.

"Hei, aku tak butuh pendapat mu pinkie.. siapa namamu?"ujar Menma, membuat seseorang dibelakang Sakura memutarkan matanya bosan.

"_Player murahan ini.."_pikir Sasuke.

"Kau, tipe lelaki pemain, berapa banyak wanita yang kau kencani saat ini. Jika aku tebak, biasanya tipe sepertimu sedang mengencani lebih dari dua perempuan."ucap Sakura sembari menilai lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau, hebat juga menebak itu. Sepertinya kau berpengelaman ya?"

"Liie.. aku bukan wanita bodoh yang akan menghabiskan energinya untuk mendapat banyak lelaki. Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Dan,tiga..,dua..,satu.."

"Teeett..."bel berbunyi.

"Sudah waktunya belajar, jadi aku masih mengingatkan mu dengan sopan silakan keluar dari kelasku!"ujarnya menuntut.

"Wow..., kau sungguh menarik nona!"ujar Menma lalu meninggalkan kelas saudara kembarnya.

"Kau, harus berhati-hati dengannya dia takkan melepaskanmu."ujar seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menghawatirkan ku."Sakura membalikan wajahnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada orang itu.

"Ish... perempuan ini, benar-benar menantangku hn?"

"Kau, pintar Tuan Muda Uchiha."

"Dan kau bodoh melakukan itu Nona Muda Haruno."

-(_)-

"Teett..."bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran selesai.

Sakura membalikan tubunya memandang lelaki di belakangnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lalu berdiri disebelah pemuda yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Ingat Janji mu Uchiha."Sakura menyenggol bahu pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Kau menyebalkan Haruno!"ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang bediri disampingnya.

"Terimakasih, aku tahu itu Uchiha."Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau, jangan berdekatan dengan ku jika diarea sekolah."Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa sedang diperhatikan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat hina membuatmu malu jika kita jalan bersama seperti ini?"Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan begitu, kau bisa jadi bahan bully disini."tegas Sasuke. Membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Kau, menghawatirkan ku lagi Uchiha? Manis sekali."Sakura sengaja merangkulkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke, membuat perempuan disekitarnya berbisik tak jelas.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah.."ucapan Sasuke terputus karena telunjuk Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Untung Sakura tak mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu keras.

"Aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, aku tidak takut. Dan hei, jarang sekalikan kita akur seperti ini hn?"Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tapi... tetap saja.."

"Cukup Uchiha, aku sudah kebal dengan bullyan. Kau tahu aku dulu pernah di skors karena membully temanku."ujarnya enteng.

"Aku tidak heran jika itu kau."Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini berandalan?"Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke pun begitu.

"Itu, kau yang bilang."Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, seenaknya kau bicara hn."Sakura berjingkat dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. Lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hei.. beraninya kau!"Sasuke mengejar gadis itu.

-(_)-

Sakura sudah berjalan disamping Sasuke. Sekali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat jalan yang mereka lewati. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap diam dan berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Uchiha, kita mau kemana? Ke Disneyland kah? Atau ke Tokyo Tower hn?"tanya Sakura antusias

"Aku malas berjalan-jalan Haruno!"ujarnya.

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Keneraka kau puas?"Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Sementara gadis disampingnya tertawa seperti dipaksakan.

"Hah..hah..hah.. lucu sekali Uchiha!"ujar gadis itu.

"Serius, Uchiha. Jika kau tidak mau antarkan aku bertemu Sasori-nii."

"Tidak bisa, dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya!"

"Jadi sebenarnya mau kemana kita?"Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu meneruskan jalannya dengan malas.

"Ke rumahku."ujarnya santai.

"Kau, benar-benar mengajakku keneraka Uchiha."Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

To Be Continue

^Sesi Author^

Gimana? Membosankan kah? Atau terlalu pasaran ceritanya? Author hanya berharap readers enjoy membaca fic author. Dan author juga buat cerita fic ini dengan spontan heheh. Jangan lupa jejak kalian, review kalian agar author semangat terus buat fic ini ya yaaa... terimaksih sudah membaca see yaa di chap selanjutnya...!

spesial thanks..

Manda Vvidenarint

HazeKeiko

Mademoisellenna

bluestar2604

rin

Mina Jasmine

Ayumu Nakashima

Guest

.9

hanazono yuri

madeh1

Jeremy Liaz Toner

Kiki Takajo

MIA

arigatou reviewnyaa^^


End file.
